Historia Invertida
by Juliette World
Summary: Invirtamos los papeles, y si Hermione no es una sangre sucia, si Draco no es el malo, Ella odia a Harry y ron y para el son sus mejores amigos, ¿Cómo se enamoraran?, del odio al amor solo hay un paso.
1. Presentacion Dpov

**Presentación**

**Draco pov.**

Hoy regresamos a hogwarts, donde me reuniré con mis mejores amigos, Harry y ron, somos como decirlo… el trió dorado, estamos siempre juntos, nuestra casa es Gryffindor, en estos momentos me estoy despidiendo de mis padres:

-**Oh hijo ya me acostumbre tenerte en casa**, me dijo mi madre Narcissa con ojos llorosos, me dio un cálido abrazo y se aparto para que mi padre se despidiera de mí.

-**Hijo quiero que sepas que eres mi orgullo, nunca lo olvides ¿esta bien?,** me lo dijo de forma pacifica y en su mirada había puro orgullo, solo atine a asentir, lo abrace, luego los estreche a ambos y me encamine a tomar el metro mágico, al llegar me fui directamente a mi vagón, tomo asiento cerca de la ventana y espero a que vengan mis amigos, no pasa mucho hasta que siento el característico ruido de ron:

-**Draquitooo, ¿Cómo pasaste las vacaciones pillín?**, me imagino compartiendo con una nueva chica, jajaja se rio con su estruendosa risa.

-**Hola a ti también ron y no me la pase con ninguna chica**, a mis 16 años de edad muchas personas me consideraban como decirlo ``guapo, sexy, exquisito´´, y otro tipo de etiquetas, tenia los ojos grises, cabello rubio claro, un buen cuerpo, pero a mi eso no me interesa en lo absoluto, la calmada voz de Harry me saca de mis pensamientos.

-**Hola Draco, ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?, lo siento trate de detenerlo**, al ver mi inquisidora mirada, **es que míralo ni siquiera escucha**, ahí no pude aguantar y solté una breve risa.

-**Hola Harry, no te preocupes, las pase bien, gracias por preguntar**.

hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que Ginny se encontraba con nosotros la salude con un beso en la mejilla y me senté a charlar con mis amigos, luego de diez minutos de ponernos al día con nuestras vidas, me mantuve a parte de la conversación y empecé a observar los demás vagones, se encontraban los de Hufflepuff, los de Ravenclaw que a mi parecer son todos unos empollones nerds y por ultimo los de Slytherin, que son conocidos por ser las sangres ``puras´´, todos son hijos de importantes familias del mundo mágico, son orgullosos, astutos y tramposos, y por ser Harry conocido lo detestan y lo que conlleva que me detesten a mi, que irónico no, el tren se detiene eso quiere decir que llegamos a hogwarts, vamos bajando y recogemos nuestro equipaje, termino de desempacar y voy directamente a nuestra pieza donde se encuentra la dama gorda. Digo la contraseña y entro en el acogedor fuego, me recuesto en el sillón y de ahí me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Me despierto cuando siento a Harry removiéndome.

-Draco, despierta tenemos que ir a el comedor, Dumbledore va a decir unas palabras.

En eso automáticamente me levanto, cojo mi capa y me voy, llego justo a tiempo y me siento en nuestra mesa, donde se ve claramente como Dumbledore habla.

-Alumnos, bienvenidos a otro año en hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, como sabrán este año contaremos con los mismos profesores pero con la breve diferencia que las clases ya no serán cada casa individual, dijo moviendo el dedo índice, como son 4 casas, estas se dividirán el grupos de 2, es decir que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sus horarios serán iguales y para los de Gryffindor y Slytherin también, sin mas que decir pasaremos a los premios anuales, es decir prefectos, estos son Draco Malfoy, se escuche aplausos en mi mesa y en la de los demás, Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para guardar silencio, al obtenerlo se dispuso a seguir hablando y el otro prefecto será Hermione Granger, en eso los de Slytherin, empezaron a aplaudir, y en eso la vi, estaba demasiado cambiada, sus cabellos castaños caían como cascadas en su espalda, tenia la piel mas blanca, sus labios eran de color cereza y sus ojos son de un color miel claro, estaba sumamente hermosa pero lo que mas me impresiono fue su sonrisa burlesca y cínica. Genial esto será una pesadilla o ¿tal vez no?.

Hola chicas como se encuentran espero que bien, aquí les traigo una nueva historia, verán si

Les gusta o no, es una idea que me ronda la cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo y simplemente

La quise plasmar, déjenme aunque sea una opinión *o*. Tomatazos, zapatazos me mandaran

Un _**Abracadabra, lo que sea es aceptable, díganme sus opiniones (ojo constructivas **_

_**Jajaja) y un beso pásense por mis otras historias a por cierto los personajes son de **_

**J. K. Rowling, pero la historia es mía.**

**XoxO**


	2. Presentacion Hpov

**Hermione pov.**

Otra estúpido verano sola, como siempre ha sido y como siempre será, mis padres, los de mayor rasgo social, la familia perfecta, que irónico, en estos momentos estoy de camino al tren donde me llevara a hogwarts, mis padres… como decirlo no están, mi padre tiene unos asuntos en el ministerio y mi madre en uno de esos cocteles de la alta sociedad, al entrar al tren voy directamente al ultimo vagón y me siento, luego de un rato siento la inconfundible voz de mi mejor amiga Pansy, aunque unos la consideren una ``perra, zorra o mala persona´´ , solo yo conozco a la verdadera, ya que sus padres son casi iguales a los míos.

-Mía, Cariño ¿como estas?, espero que tu verano no fue tan apestoso como el mío, esa era Pansy mi mejor amiga, la única en la que confió, su cabello es negro azabache y sus ojos son claro, aparenta ser una persona fría, como yo, pero es completamente lo contrario, le gusta Zabini, a el también le gusta pero ambos no se animan a decirlo, en ese momento hace aparición el mencionado.

-Hola chicas ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cómo fue su verano ``emocionante´´? Lo dijo de forma amigable y pude notar como lanzaba una mirada hacia Pansy, que automáticamente se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza.

-Hola chicos, respondí a ambos, pues como todos los veranos mis padres estaban ocupados y solo frecuento a los elfos mágicos, irónico, ¿y tu Pansy?, o y antes que se me olvide Zabini, ¿Cómo fue tu verano, conociste a alguna chica linda?, en ese momento mi mejor amiga tenia la cabeza agachada, automáticamente la alzo y observo de forma tensa a Zabini, el aludido, respondió:

-Bueno mi verano es el mismo de siempre con mis padres nos fuimos de vacaciones a bora-bora (no se si exista pero me gusto el nombre jajá) y ninguna chica me llamo la atención, ya sabes mi corazón ya tiene dueña, en ese momento veo a Pansy esperando que entienda pero en su cara había sentimientos de resignación y dolor, ah tengo que unir a estos dos, nos pusimos a charlar sobre nuestras anécdotas, aunque dicen que somos de la peor calaña, no lo somos, solo somos el resultado de lo que quieren nuestros padres, es decir, unirnos a Voldermont. Aun recuerdo la vez que escuche a mis padres hablar sobre el señor tenebroso.

**Flash-back**

_Era de noche y tenia varias pesadillas, como no podía conciliar el sueño fui a la habitación de mis padres para que me ayudaran a relajarme, cuando llegue no había nadie, seguí mi camino al comedor y a la biblioteca pero tampoco los encontré, cuando casi me doy por vencida escucho la voz de mi padre que esta gritando a mi madre,_

_-Que no lo entiendes, es su destino, igual que el tuyo y el mío. Decía mi padre de forma molesta e impaciente_

_-Sabes que te amo, pero no podemos obligarla a que sea parte de esto, es demasiado inocente, quiero que sea feliz y no como nosotros, dijo mi madre de forma paciente y consoladora._

_-Hermione se unirá al señor tenebroso, como tu y como yo y eso será todo lo que hablaremos, quieras o no, estés de acuerdo o no, en ese momento la silla de mi padre sueña, automáticamente corro hacia mi habitación y me arropo entre mis sabanas, desde ese momento, deje de creer en los cuentos de hadas y empecé a ver la realidad._

**Fin flash-back**

En ese momento el tren se detiene y anuncian que llegamos a hogwarts, mis amigos y yo bajamos y nos encaminamos hacia nuestros cuartos, por ser hijos de personas importantes no tenemos que compartir nada, en eso es lo único que me beneficia ser hija de grandes influencias, termino de desempacar y me voy a los jardines, sin darme cuenta me entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Un ruido familiar me despierta.

-Hermioneee, querida, levántate que tenemos una reunión en el comedor, Dumbledore hará un anuncio, en eso automáticamente me levanto y me dirijo al comedor, me siento en nuestra mesa y observo hablar a Dumbledore:

-Alumnos, bienvenidos a otro año en hogwarts colegio de magia y hechicería, como sabrán este año contaremos con los mismos profesores pero con la breve diferencia que las clases ya no serán cada casa individual, dijo moviendo el dedo índice, como son 4 casas, estas se dividirán el grupos de 2, es decir que Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sus horarios serán iguales y para los de Gryffindor y Slytherin también, sin mas que decir pasaremos a los premios anuales, es decir prefectos, estos son Draco Malfoy, se escucharon aplausos en su mesa y en la de los demás, típico, el amiguito de cara rajada y cabeza de zanahoria, como los detesto se creen que por ser ``buenos´´, son mejores que nosotros, pero la realidad es que son peores que nosotros, no tengo nada en contra de Draco, es mas puede que hasta me caiga bien, pero como se la pasa con san Potter y la comadreja es caso perdido, Dumbledore hizo un gesto con la mano para guardar silencio, al obtenerlo se dispuso a seguir hablando y el otro prefecto será Hermione Granger, todos los de mi mesa estaban entusiasmados, felicidades, me susurro Pansy, y observo a Draco, y me quedo perpleja, había cambiado bastante este verano, sus cabellos rubios estaban mas claros, sus ojos estaban mas hermosos o era mi imaginación y su cuerpo estaba de infarto, sacudí mis pensamientos, ya que como todos sabemos, pertenece al trió dorado, en vez portarme amable, hizo lo que siempre hago, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, puse mi mejor cara burlesca y cínica, esto será un infierno, ¿o tal vez no?.

Bueno ese es el Hermione pov, díganme su punto de vista *o*, ahh no quería terminar la

Historia pero como veo que a alguien le interesa empezare a publicar Cap., por fis díganme

Cualquier opinión duda lo que sea esta bien, solo quiero conocer sus puntos de vista, este

Capitulo se lo dedico a 2 personas ya que fueran las únicas q me dejaron un comentario ;),

Estás son: Li gracias intentare alargarlos mas, .Chan gracias por tu lindo

Comentario y por ultimo pero no menos importante Bella-Cullen-Malfoy92, _**a por cierto los **_

_**Personajes son de **_

**J. K. Rowling, pero la historia es mía.**

**XoxO**


	3. Confrontacion y Realidad

**Draco pov**

Al acabar de hablar Dumbledore, nos sirvieron la cena, mientras comía, prestaba atención al pequeño dialogo que realizaban Ginny y Ron.

-Ron eres un asqueroso, Dios, ahora entiendo por que no tienes novia, dijo Ginny de forma calmada y juguetona.

-Pues sabes que, la que estará conmigo tendrá suerte, en ese momento me atraganto con un trozo de pan, al oír hablar a ron, este entrecierra los ojos y me manda una mirada furibunda, mientras todos los que estaban al tanto de la conversación se reían a carcajadas, lo siento , pero se me hace un poco raro tu comentario Ronsito,me disculpo de forma suave y amigable, este, entorna los ojos y hace caso omiso a mi comentario, se dispone a continuar pero una aterciopelada voz lo interrumpe:

-Vaya, vaya mira lo que tenemos aquí Pansy, dice mi peor pesadilla, todos los que se encontraban comiendo, voltean a ver la escena de forma curiosa,

-Bueno mía, lo que veo es a cabeza de zanahoria pensando siquiera en que una chica le corresponderá, lo que es fuera de serie, dijo Pansy de forma burlona, haciendo que todos los del comedor se empezaran a reír, me disponía a defender a ron, cuando la voz de Harry se me adelanto:

-Sabes, Hermione deberías buscarte una vida en vez de molestar y tratar mal a los demás, dijo Harry de forma pacifica, pero sabía que en su interior estaba echando humos,

-Oh cara rajada, no creo haber entablado conversación contigo, en primer lugar, en segunda lugar no sabia que la comadreja se tenía que esconderse bajo tu falda, es sumamente interesante y tercero tengo una vida y es mejor que la tuya por si no te has dado cuenta, no tengo que ir por la vida haciéndome ver la gran cosa, ya que lo soy, ambos sabemos que eres una… ella no pude terminar la frase ya que la termino Zabini

-Mierda, querido Potter, así que no te metas en donde no te llaman esta claro, se sonó los nudillos, en ese momento me levante y encare a Zabini.

-Sabes Blaise, te sugiero que utilices las palabras en vez de los puños ya que eso ya no se utiliza, además, en vez de ser , un cavernícola deberías modernizarte, querido compañero, pero considerando como es tu coeficiente intelectual, dudo mucho que eso se pueda llegar a realizar.

-Oh, damas y caballeros, hablo el gran Draco Malfoy, el que todo lo sabe, el que todo conoce, eres patético, vives en la sombra de Potter, una vez creí que tenias personalidad, pero ahora me doy cuenta que eres un pobre imbécil que terminara siendo el mejor amigo de cara rajada y quien sabe puede que por suerte termines con alguien como… Ginny Wesley, ya que se sentirá muy sola, ya que por la supuesta fama de Potter el la dejara de lado como un bote de basura, ya conocen el dicho lo que no sirve se bota. Dijo Hermione de forma fría y sarcástica, se dio la vuelta para disponer a irse, pero todos escuchamos el susurro de Ginny: zorra, dijo de forma clara con los ojos llorosos, no era secreto que ella estaba enamorada de Harry y el no le prestara atención, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra es divulgarlo.

-Mira niñata, en primer lugar puedo ser zorra y todo lo que quieras, pero al menos yo puedo conseguir al hombre que quiero, no necesito ser la mejor amiga, ni nada que se le parezca, por que cuando un hombre me ve, sus rodillas tiemblan, cuando un hombre me ve no necesito hablar para que haga lo que quiero, así que grábate esto tu eres y seguirás siendo una basurita, un cero a la izquierda , eres como el resto, no eres especial ni conseguirás serlo, entendiste o tu tinte barato no te deja pensar mas, pregunto con voz venenosa y fría, todos empezaron a reír, en ese momento se dio la vuelta y la siguieron Pansy y Zabini, salió del comedor y todo volvió a ser silencioso.

-Ya hermanita no le hagas caso, sabes que es una bruja, dijo ron tratando de animar en vano a su hermana.

-Si ron tienes razón, dijo ella con los ojos llorosos.

-Ven Ginny, vayamos a caminar un poco, así aprovechas para despejarte y aclarar tus ideas, dijo Luna de forma alegre e hiperactiva.

-Ok, nos vemos chicos, se despidió de todos, menos de Harry, sus miradas se encontraron y las mejillas de Ginny adoptaron un tono escarlata, sujeto a luna del brazo y salieron con pasos apresurados del comedor.

Harry se mantuvo quieto y pensativo, hasta que ya no lo soporte mas, era conocido por todos que odiaba el silencio aunque fuera cómodo o no, no me gustaba, desde pequeño tenia esa manía, así que para romperlo llame a Harry, este no me respondió, ni la segunda vez ni la tercera a si que pase mis manos a través de sus ojos y ahí reacciono.

-Oye hermano y ¿Qué piensas sobre lo que dijo Granger?, aunque el no lo reconociera el gustaba de Ginny, pero era muy tímido y por ser la hermana menor de ron, era mucho menos probable que lo admitiera.

-Bueno yo pienso que es una tontería, ya que Ginny no puede estar enamorada de mí, ósea, por favor. Dijo de forma extraña, es decir, que en vez de tratar de convencernos, estaba tratando de convencerse a el mismo.

-Harry te diré algo, si es por mi que estas tratando de no aceptarlo, no te preocupes te conozco desde que entramos a hogwarts y se que si estuvieras interesado en ella, seria algo serio y nada me haría mas feliz que mi mejor amigo y mi hermana fueran novios, si se llegara a dar el caso. Dijo ron de forma madura y tranquila.

En ese momento me quede totalmente en shock, el ron que se caracterizaba por hacer bromas estúpidas, el que nada se tomaba en serio, el que siempre nos recibía con gritos y jugarretas , no estaba, este era uno completamente distinto, era mas maduro y en vez de pensar en el, pensaba en la felicidad de su hermana.

-Dios mío, ¿Quién eres y que haz echo con el ron bromista?, dije de forma impresionado y incrédulo, Harry asintió para adelantar su respuesta, ya que nuestros rostros en estos momentos debían ser un poema.

-Bueno chicos, Ginny es mi hermana y quiero su felicidad, si esta a tu lado bien y si no también esta bien, por que no es eso el amor, vivir y experimentar, conocer y descubrir, Oh dios, ahora estoy hablando como una chica, soy una chica, por que me siento muy femenino, dijo de forma bromista, ahí estaba el ron conocido por todos, de nuevo, Harry y yo nos reímos, ya que nunca cambiaba, pero lo que dijo tenia razón, en eso Harry me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Sabes que ron, tienes razón, voy a hablar con Ginny y le diré lo que siento, deséenme suerte chicos, se levanto y se disponía a irse.

-suerte, dije yo de forma alegre.

-Suerte hermano o debería decir ``cuñado´´, dijo ron con un aire bromista.

-Hermano esta bien ron y gracias chicos, se encamino y salió del comedor, al terminar , ron se disculpo y se fue a la biblioteca ya que tenia que sacar algunos libros, eso era extraño, primero hablaba muy maduro y ahora saca libros de la biblioteca, definitivamente ron Wesley estaba madurando y el mismo no se dio cuenta, luego de estar 10 minutos sentado , Salí hacia los jardines y me senté en el árbol de cerezos, me quede mucho tiempo , ya que me di cuenta cuando era la hora del crepúsculo y en el horizonte se podían ver de forma clara las tonalidades del cielo, era amarillo y naranja.

Lo que no pude sacarme de la cabeza lo que dijo Granger, ¿que quiso decir con eso que pensó que tenia personalidad?, tarde o temprano lo descubriría de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Holaa a todas mis queridas lectoras, mi animo ha vuelto, tenían razón algunas personas sobre

No dejar que las palabras me afectaran, este capitulo es mas largo, estoy tratando de

Alargarlos, quiero dedicar este capitulo a kari Malfoy, esta chica es súper especial, demasiado

Buena onda jeje, deberían entrar y ver sus historias son superduper-divertidas jajaja, santo

Pecado y alguien tiene que ceder son historias demasiado cool, se las recomiendo, ¿Qué les

Pareció el capitulo de hoy?, como algunas podrán darse cuenta Hermione en esta historia será

Una perra, pero no por mucho, gracias a la ayuda de… eso lo tendrán que averiguar, jajaja.

Gracias por todo chicas, anden no sean malitas dejen un reviews, si^^

Por cierto los personajes son de la gran _**J Rowling **_yo solo me divierto con ellos.

XoxO.


	4. Verdades a MediasVolvi

Los personajes no son míos, son de J.K solo la historia.

Ginny pov

Una vez que luna y yo salimos de la cafetería, pude serenarme un poco, lagrimas gruesas caían de mis parpados. _No es justo-_decía la voz de mi cabeza, a veces nos podemos hacer los fuertes, pero aunque me duela admitirlo las palabras de Hermione me hirieron, luna adivinando mis pensamientos dijo:

-Ginny no te diré que sus palabras no duelen, pero sabes algo, tú vales mucho y no debes permitir que palabras que provienen de gente sin corazón como es ella, te afecten, ya que eres espec, pero antes que terminara fue interrumpida por Harry:

-Disculpa luna, puedo hablar con Ginny unos momentos, dijo de forma ansiosa y en su mirada pude detectar una chispa de ¿anhelo?, eso es imposible me dije a mi misma.

-Claro Harry, tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, dijo ella mirándome directamente, avanzo hacia mí y me abrazo, pero cuando se disponía a irse me susurro en voz baja, para que solamente yo pueda oír: _Dale una oportunidad_, tengo que confesar que al principio no supe que interpretación le podía dar, así que lo deje pasar.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio, pero este estaba lleno de tensión, ya no era los silencios que compartíamos, este se podía cortar con un cuchillo, viendo de forma detallada nunca me había dado cuenta que habíamos llegado a los jardines, pero justo cuando le iba a preguntar a Harry acerca de por que me necesitaba, el interrumpe diciendo:

-¿es cierto lo que dijo Hermione?- me pregunto con una mirada cargada de desesperación, agonía y con ¿amor?, no esto es exactamente lo que no quería que pasara, no deseaba que mi amistad con el cambiara, haciendo uso de todo mi autocontrol y de no gritar lo que mi corazón quiere le respondí:

- Harry, por Dios, estas bromeando sabes que esa tonta no sabe lo que dice , yo quererte a ti, eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años, te quiero si, pero como un amigo, termine mi monologo y esquive su mirada, ya que no me sentía capaz de aguantar sus penetrantes ojos verdes, el al ver que no agregaría mas se dispuso a hablar.

-sabes me alegro que no sea verdad, ya que no me hubiese gustado perder tu amistad, eres una gran chica Ginny, bueno… creo que me voy. Solo vine para aclarar lo que paso en el comedor, nos vemos mañana. Dijo de forma cortes, pero en su voz había un deje de tristeza y de desilusión, _no eso no es posible-_ dice mi conciencia, una vez dichas estas palabras, se retira cuando veo que ya no esta a la vista, siento como lagrimas saladas ruedan por mis mejillas, _esto es lo mejor, no queras perderlo para siempre,_ y pienso que he hecho lo correcto.

Hermione Pov

Una vez terminada la pelea con los estúpidos sangres sucias, Pansy y Blaise me siguen fuera del comedor, una vez ahí nos soltamos a reír de la cara de san Potter y cabeza de zanahoria.

-Oh Dios, vieron como estaba el cabeza de zanahoria, su cara era mas roja que su pelo, dijo Pansy con su musical risa.

-Eso no es nada, que te pareció la estúpida cara que puso Potter, cuando le dijiste eso mía, ahora fue el turno de Zabini de doblarse de la risa.

Mientras ellos seguían con sus bromas, solo pude pensar en la cara de Malfoy una vez que le dije todas esas patrañas a la chica Weasley, siendo sincera creo que me sobrepase con ella, pero vamos, no podía dejar que pasara ese comentario, si lo hubiese hecho la gente se acostumbraría a eso y es algo que no me puedo permitir, la voz de Pansy interrumpe mis cavilaciones.

-oye ya es tarde chicos, me iré a dormir, dijo despidiéndose de ambos, con besos en las mejillas, pero si pude notar que el de Zabini estaba muy cerca de la comisura del labio, hice como si no me di cuenta, yo también me despedí al instante y me encamine a mi cuarto, por hoy solo lo tendría , mañana tendría que mudar mis cosas a la de los prefectos, genial tendré que compartirlo con draquito, que pesadilla.

Una vez que llegue cierro la puerta con llave, me quito la gabardina, los zapatos y coloco mi varita en la mesa de noche, noto un picoteo en la ventana, cuando volteo veo un pájaro negro, abro la ventana y le quito el pergamino que esta atado a su pata. Una vez que esta en mis manos la carta, el pájaro se alza y vuela hacia el horizonte, cierro esta vez la ventana con el seguro y me dispongo a ver el contenido de la carta.

_Queridos súbditos_

_El momento se acerca mis mas fieles alegados, es momento de desempolvar esas varitas, su maestro y señor ha resurgido y hace un llamado global, pronto mis queridos amigos verán como este mundo será nuestro, esta es una advertencia y un aviso, mi regreso esta cerca, cuídense los que me traicionaron y alcen las manos los que me siguen, ya que muy pronto estaremos juntos._

_Firma Voldemort _

Mi corazón repicaba en mi cavidad toraxica, las letras estaban pulcramente escritas con sangre, no había duda, el señor tenebroso estaba de vuelta y lo último que podía pensar es... ¿Que voy a hacer?

HOLISS.. hay alguien ahí.. bueno chicas lamento mucho no haber aparecido, es que de verdad hubieron muchos factores que no me lo permitieron la escuela, mi vida personal, etc..

Pero AQUÍ estoy y que les pareció el capi..bueno malo? Tonto? ..se que no merezco pedir reviews pero no sean malitas? * cara de perrito* haha ..cualquier cosa pueden contactar conmigo con un PM .. las quiero..


End file.
